


A Musketeer In all But Title

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Friendship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 8: Favourite Female Character(s)A short on how the Musketeers appreciate Constance Bonacieux and her friendship.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Constance Bonacieux, Athos | Comte de la Fère & Constance Bonacieux, Constance Bonacieux & Other(s), d'Artagnan & Constance Bonacieux
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Musketeers





	A Musketeer In all But Title

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've always loved Constance from the first episode. So this is just going to be a short on how amazing she is. Honestly though, I love all the female characters in the Musketeers. It's one of the few series where they are all just so freaking awesome! Enjoy!

The Musketeers had no idea what they would do without Constance Bonacieux. 

When they got into trouble and ended up with torn clothing and skin, she would help stitch them up. 

When they made bad decisions she would talk sense into them, and then help them plan a way forward.

When all hope seemed lost, Constance was there.

She stood proudly beside the Musketeers and she helped them on their darkest days. Constance gave them a helping hand, she kept them company.

And most importantly, Constance never judged them.

She would call them out for bad decisions and tell them how stupidly they were behaving, but she wouldn't judge them.

Constance fought beside the four Musketeers, and to them, Constance was not only their friend, she was their family. 

To the Musketeers, Constance Bonacieux was a Musketeer in all but title.


End file.
